Something to Miss Me Goodbye
by R u n a w a y B a n d i t
Summary: rated m for shameless smut.


**A/N: I don't own Hiccup or anything from HtTYD. I do own Farrin though.**

She knew it was coming; a trip where he was going to have to leave her alone and she'd have to deal with everything on her own. She just wished it didn't have to be while she was pregnant. Or that he was leaving that night.

"I promise; it'll just be for one month. Not even, maybe three weeks." The young man assured her, trying to ease the situation between them. He knew she wanted to come, but he was only trying to protect her. Even if he agreed to let her come, Toothless and Midnight wouldn't even think of flying with her when they knew that she was carrying another life. It was a strange reaction at first when they first picked up on her pregnancy before she was even showing, but Hiccup didn't question it. He figured it was their intuition.

Farrin sighed as she sat on their bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't they wait another six months? Is it that important?" She asked. Her husband stepped out from beneath the door frame and crossed the room to stand in front of her and brought a hand under her chin. His lips turned up into a crooked smile, just the way she liked.

"Yeah, I think signing a treaty is pretty important, wouldn't you think?" He asked, voice light as she continued to avoid his gaze despite him holding her face in his hand. Inhaling, he shifted down to kneel on his good knee so he could be at eye level with her. "Farrin," He breathed out. It was enough for her to glance at him. During the past four months, her moods were a mystery to him, but it seemed like all the females knew what she was going through. They tried telling him, but he couldn't grasp anything they said to him. He knew she was upset though, but her eyes held so many emotions it was hard to read what else she was feeling at that moment. Slowly she uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on his shoulders, fingers curling into the material of his long sleeved shirt. He'd been in the middle of getting ready when she showed up.

The silence wasn't usual, not with the redheaded viking. Hiccup wondered what she was thinking. "Farrin, I know you- hmmf!" As soon as he tried to say what was on his mind, she quickly shushed him when she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his. Along with her moods, she'd also become needy over the months despite her stomach growing bigger. He didn't want to upset her anymore so he merely brought his hands to rest on her hips while one of hers tangled in his brown locks and the other remained gripping his shirt. Hiccup slightly pushed back into the kiss, not being able to help himself when his wife wanted something from him.

She pulled him closer and bit down on his lip, eliciting a moan from him as his hands wandered from her hips to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. His knees rested against the bed as Farrin scooted backwards – with his help – and when she was in the middle of the bed, she finally pulled him down on top of her. Of course he was still self-conscious over the baby bump and placed a hand against the bed to keep him supported as he leaned down to continue kissing the redhead.

Her tongue darted out to sooth his swelling lip and the hand on his shoulder trailed down his chest. He could feel his stomach flutter once her fingers ghosted over his abdomen and found his happy trail, knowing where she was heading. No matter how many times they made love, his body always reacted the same. Maybe this would help her forgive him for having to leave and help ease out the nerves he'd felt about the treaty. Hiccup didn't want to admit that he was nervous about signing the peace treaty and having to deal with the other clan, but he decided that he'd let his mind wander from it at the moment and back to where his wife's hand was going. An involuntary groan escaped him against her lips when her hand slipped beneath his pants and his trousers, touching the tip of his member and trailing her fingers down to the base. His body shuddered under her touch and it caused Farrin to smirk into his lips as his hips bucked against her hand. Her hand wrapped around his member and slowly – tortuously if you asked Hiccup – stroked him, the young man realizing how tight his pants felt and that his wife's hand didn't help.

As she continued to stroke him almost teasingly, he shifted slightly and broke away from the kiss to breathe and to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her jaw line. Hiccup attempted to pull away from her to kick off his pants but her response was only to grab him harder and keeping him rooted above her and grunting towards her actions. Her fingers set a rhythm and his lips moved down her jaw and to her neck, just where she liked it. Pulling the tender skin of her neck between his teeth, his efforts were finally awarded with a soft moan and a bright red mark was left behind that he kissed repeatedly as if it would make the mark disappear.

The rhythm his wife had set was becoming painstakingly slow. Hiccup pressed his hips into her hand, willing her to go faster but what he didn't expect was for her to retract her hand from his pants and grab a fistful of his hair to bring him back to her lips and kissed him hard. He also didn't expect her to push him off to the side and sat up with a devilish smirk. "Think of that as an incentive to hurry home." She said before leaning in to kiss him again as a dumbfounded expression adorned Hiccup's face. He blinked a few times at her before she got up and grabbed a few pieces of clothing to put into the bag he'd started packing and then left the room to attend to the dragons outside, wanting to at least help get Toothless ready for the trip.

Being left alone, Hiccup regained his composure and grumbled a curse under his breath about how uncomfortable the flight was going to be now that he was stuck with this problem in his pants and she didn't finish the job. It was his punishment though and he knew that he'd only have to make up for it when he got home and think of ways in getting her back as well. Sighing, he got up to finish packing, finding that she had packed the last of the clothes that he had been getting ready to put in his sack. Shaking his head and chuckling softly, he left their house and stepped outside to see Farrin scratching under Toothless's neck and her dragon, Midnight, nudging at her other hand for the same attention. Stepping up to her, Hiccup kissed his wife goodbye, muttered an, "I love you," and set off for his journey, hoping to Thor that this would take LESS than three weeks.

* * *

During the trip, the young chief tried acting as friendly as possible. The Vikings in the clan badgered him with questions about Toothless and about the dragons they had back on Berk. The Chaos Syndrome clan didn't have as much of a dragon problem as Berk did, but Hiccup did his best to train the more accepting Vikings on the island how to earn the dragons' trust and socialize with them. In all honesty, as much as he was happy that everything went well with the treaty and helping educate these vikings, he just wanted to go home. He didn't forget about the evil stunt his wife pulled and wanted to return the favor.

Rounding week three of his visit, he announced that he was leaving. There were younger girls that whined about his departure and some kids clung to his dragon. "Can't you stay a couple weeks longer?" One of the villagers asked. Hiccup smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry… I need to get back to Berk. Need to make sure it's still in running order." He chuckled, some of the women pouting. While he was there, the single women tried to shower him with affection, and despite the awkwardness, he was more than happy to say that he was taken and expecting a child. It deterred most of the females, but there were still a few that it didn't affect. Shaking hands with the chief, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless's back and waved one last time before heading off in the direction of Berk.

It took about a day's journey to return back to the island he called home. The sky was dark as the sun had set hours ago and he hardly saw anyone roaming around outside in the village. Landing on the grass, He pulled off his helmet and patted Toothless on the head for a job well done in getting them home safely. "Hiccup!" Turning in the direction he heard his name being called from, he smiled to see Gobber.

"Hey Gobber. Nothing happened while I was gone right?" He would have asked Snotlout, but he didn't feel like looking for the man at this time of night. The older Viking shook his head.

"Nah. Nothin' to report about." He replied, shifting on his foot. "Farrin kept things under control." Hearing her name made him smile even more.

"Thanks Gobber. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Aye, she went to bed around an hour ago." Thanking the older man and saying goodnight, he headed in the direction of the out skirts of their village where they decided to build their cabin. Opening the door as quietly as he could, Toothless crept in slowly and Hiccup closed the door behind him. Their bedroom was upstairs, so thankfully there was a little space for noise as he pulled off his armor and most of his clothes, leaving him in his pants and trousers. Growling filled the silence and looking up he was greeted by the sight of big, narrowed blue eyes and the black body of the second night fury.

"Shush Midnight, it's me." He whispered, the dragon's ears perking up and jumping down the stairs to greet him by head-butting him in the forehead gently. "You stay down here with Toothless tonight." This caused the female dragon to rear back and give him a confused and stubborn look. "She'll be fine, I'm home." He reassured the dragon, who was only being protective of her rider. Gurgling, she sauntered off to the stone slabs around the fire where Toothless had laid. Pushing his clothes off to the side for him to deal with later and knocking over a small barrel of fish for Toothless to eat, Hiccup climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. The sight he got to see made him smile and his heart skip a beat. He didn't realize how much he missed the redheaded viking. She honestly looked peaceful and serene; he almost didn't want to wake her up. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and she had the fur blanket up to her breasts. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept and Hiccup unknowingly watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Licking his lips, he decided that as much as he loved watching her sleep, he still wanted to pay her back. Untying his pants and kicking them off – to avoid the previous situation – Hiccup crawled onto the bed slowly and carefully hovered over her body. Leaning down, he kissed her exposed neck first. No response from her. Putting a little more pressure behind his next kiss, he heard a small noise escape her throat. It sounded like a small protest that made him hold back a chuckle. Peppering her skin with kisses, his hands traveled over her shoulders which were bare. His lips trailed down her neck and placed a kiss to her left collar bone, trailing to the right side and leaving a kiss there as well. Thankful for her choice in sleep wear which would be easier to remove later on, Hiccup shifted to keep himself balanced on his knees and his hands ghosted over her arms. With her hands over the fur blanket, he moved her hands slowly besides her head so he could pull the blanket down and push it to the side for now. Her body shivered in reply.

She didn't wear any bottoms besides underwear and the young man raised an eyebrow. Grinning, his hands slid up the short shirt she wore and gently gave her breasts a squeeze only to see the reaction he'd get. His wife took in a deep breath, back arching into his hands slightly and shifted her head to the other side of the pillow. Just what he was hoping for, it was encouraging. Remembering what she'd said a week before he left that her breasts were more tender than usual, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and moved his hands down her sides, trailing over her stomach. His fingers lingered over the bump for a moment, wondering briefly if he could feel their baby kicking yet but the thought didn't last long when his hand left her stomach and let his fingers brush the side of her hip. It earned him another sharp intake of breath from his beautiful wife.

Slipping under the garments, his calloused fingers found her center and gently ran a digit against it, a muffed moan escaping between her still parted lips. Oh sweet music. Sliding it again across her center, Hiccup kissed his way back up the other side of her neck and along her jaw. Farrin shifted her head so that his lips landed on her cheek and he moved towards her lips, now wondering how long it would take to wake her up. Lips finally pressed against hers in a soft kiss, his thumb found her little bundle of nerves and slowly rubbed against it, his wife's body twitching slightly in response. Her breathing came out in shorter breaths now and another muffled moan bubbled onto his lips. It wouldn't be long now he thought to himself, stroking her lovingly. Her body shifted beneath his as her hips tilted ever so slightly into his hand. Her hands moved from where he'd placed them on the pillow and as if by second nature wrapped around his neck slowly, pulling away from his lips.

Sea green eyes fluttered open and Hiccup smiled down at her. Farrin returned the smile and he moved to kiss her cheek again. "You're home early." She managed to mutter, shuddering when he stroked her a bit harder.

"I missed you." He whispered against her skin, lips kissing her jaw. One of her hands threaded into his hair and ran through it lazily, catching into all the knots and tangles that was the result of hair being under a helmet for too long.

"So it worked then." She mused sleepily. He chuckled into her skin and she relished in how it reverberated in her. "I missed you too." Despite how sleep clung to her mind, she pushed past the sleepy haze and focused on him and where his hand still resided and slowly tortured her. Squirming beneath him and whining softly, she heard him chuckle again. Taking her hands back, she pushed against his chest to hopefully make him topple over and onto his side. Though she knew if he didn't want to budge he wouldn't, but he didn't resist and within moments found himself on his back with her sitting up over him. Wiping his fingers on his trousers, he smiled up to her.

"Didn't like that?" He teased quietly, earning him a smack to the side of his head, he couldn't help but laugh at his wife's retort. With a playful glare, she slipped her sleeping shirt over her head and pulled off her undergarments, tugging on his trousers after. Helping her slip the last piece of clothing off, she moved to straddle his hips and his hands rested on either side of hers.

"Seems like you've been thinking about this your whole trip, huh?" She asked, sliding back onto his awaiting problem and rocking her hips against his. It was his turn to inhale sharply from the action, his fingers digging into her skin somewhat.

"It was almost hard not too." Was his reply, pulling on her hips to feel the tingling sensation again as he forced her to slide over him. It was his turn for his body to shudder. Going three weeks without seeing her or just being in her presence must had done a number on him. He dreaded future trips now. The dread quickly became the last thing on his mind when his impatient wife slipped onto him and the young chief gasped in surprise. Eyes rolling into the back oh his head, his grip tightened on her hips and forced himself to wait for her to move first when she was ready. Rocking into him and pushing him in further, Hiccup groaned at the tightness. "Oh gods you'll be the death of me." He grumbled. Farrin heard most of what he said and rocked backward only to push him back in a little faster this time, causing both of them to moan.

Using the grip he had on her hips, he slowly pushed her away just so he could pull her back and listen to the sounds that bubbled out from his wife's lips and smiling because he was the cause of said sounds. She placed her hands on his chest to keep her stable and he set a slow rhythm between them, forcing himself to enjoy the slow pace at first until Farrin motioned for the pace to change. Lucky for him that she was indeed impatient and whined softly, not even needing to say anything when he already knew what she wanted. With her help, the pace increased and since he was gone for so long, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. Noticing how tight she was, he had a feeling she wouldn't last long either. The friction continued to build between them, hands clawing into each other's skin and just as he thought, they slowly reached their peaks. Farrin's body shivered in pleasure and Hiccup moaned loudly, pushing in as far as he could reach inside of her. Both panted from the hard work that was put behind this little session and both smiled at each other.

Slipping off of him, Farrin curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the fur blanket over them to keep them warm and sighed happily. "So glad to be home," He murmured as he turned to kiss the top of her head and finally let his body relax and drift off to sleep.


End file.
